1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a device and method for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When low-resolution image data is input into a display, the display may perform an operation which involves increasing resolution. This may be accomplished, for example, by interpolating only a portion of an image having a significantly varying luminescence, e.g., an edge or contour. The edge may include step with a varying gradient, e.g., a step shape. Also, the image may include a line edge in the form of a white or black line.
When only the edge or contour is interpolated, the luminescence gradient of the edge may become dull, thereby resulting in a blur. Also, a line edge may become blunt, thereby having a wide line appearance.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these drawbacks. One attempt involves performing image processing to steepen the luminescence gradient of the edge. This processing is performed using an un-sharp mask based on a Laplacian filter. However, this may produce ringing, e.g., overshoot or undershoot.